User talk:AeolianEmberberry
Welcome to the Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Hi, welcome to Warriorcatclansrp Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:HalloweenClan page. Do you love to role-play? Then this is the Wiki for you! Check out our 4 main Clans: SummerClan, WinterClan, AutumnClan, and SpringClan! We also have The Wind Chasers, a very special group of cats, and of course, Loners. You can also check out our newest Clan based on "The Hunger Games" series, HungerClan. If you want to join a quest, you can check out the Quests & Journeys page for quest opportunities! Like loners and rogues? Check out Loners & Rogues! ---- Check out our two projects: Project:Charart - Where we make art for our characters! Project:Characters - Where we improve our character's articles! ---- Need help with something? Then contact our admins: Other staff listed here. Administrator Rowanflight is an active member of this wiki, and is the leader of PC and PCA. Administrator Rainfacestar is also a very active member of this wiki. She is a Senior Warrior of both Projects. ---- Before you get started, we suggest you read our rules! Have fun! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rowanflight (Talk) 20:54, October 11, 2012 Please unblock me on Cinder's wiki... Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 03:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Shure. (talk) 14:49, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Psst go to stormclan wiki ''Ash'' ''I'm ready to PARTY'' NOW!!! Hi. So apparently Cinder is complaining that Beebs stole names from her wiki. Beebs says she came up with Mottledpaw at Chickensmoothie, and Robinfeather belongs to BRIGHT, not either of them, so I have no idea how HE got into the story. Cinder says you were /really/ upset about it. True? [[User:Mossnose33|'❄']][[User Talk:Mossnose33|'Moss']][[Icefeather|'❄']]Have a very Mossy Christmas~ 18:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Embz!! I haven't talk to you in forever. :c Go to Trp's wiki, now. I shall be waiting. Cinder forever strong ~♥~ Go to our wiki. ASAP Cinder forever strong ~♥~ Scrpw now. Cinder forever strong ~♥~ Go to scrpw and bring nightstrike with you. Cinder forever strong ~♥~ http://warriors-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Hey Aeo, you and me are teamed up with Osprey for the friend project! ^.^ What writing shall we do, and what shall we do for the blank? 23:01, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Sig I got bored and made you a sig User:AeolianEmberberry/Sig bai I'm obsessed with Avril Lavigne deal with it Looks like it's pouncing. 19:34, January 21, 2013 (UTC) yeah. xD So, I think we should do a tabby. One of us does the ear pink, eye color, and nose pink. The other one does the stripes, and the other the shading/highlights. 19:39, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Really sorry, but i can't. I'm on my laptop, and it won't load chat right now. x.x 19:46, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Aeo, but you've gotta remove Glorybird's picture, it's Lizardtail's picture. 20:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure, we've gotta ask Osprey though, and if she wants to do stripes or main colors. 20:09, January 21, 2013 (UTC) DDDDDD: COME BACK DDDDDDDDDDDDD: 21:11, February 18, 2013 (UTC) OMGOMG YOUR BACK?!?!? YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -tacklehugsqueeze- I missed you wikia sissy! ''Cinder'' ''ouo'' 02:27, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Have a happy birthday embzer! I misses you so much! ''Cinder'' ''I believe in myself even if you dont'' 19:34, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I'm Sorry AeolianEmberBerry, I'm sorry about shouting at you because everyone was calling you Ember and Embz, because I believed they were my nicknames, you deserve them more than me anyway. I now know how immature that was.